


Mistakes Were Made

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Las Vegas, SPNLV, Shirtsverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After tweeting that she'd put the whole cast in hazmats suits at #SPNLV, Shirts finds herself minding Jared during a photo session. Things go as you'd expect.
Relationships: Shirts & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mistakes Were Made

Shirts wasn’t entirely clear on why - or when - she’d volunteered to help out in Vegas, but right now she was blaming Kim. Probably, she thought, she had confirmed her attendance after one too many bourbons, and then it was too late to back out, really. Definitely Kim’s fault, anyway.

It had been a long con already, the flight to Vegas delayed on the runway, the hotel aircon just a little too cold for March, so right now Shirts was slumped over a chair at the side of the ops room, clutching her Starbucks like her life depended on it.

“Shirts! Hey, heads up, the line’s about to open!”

Shirts groaned and looked up to see Chris gesturing frantically to her. Photo ops had been a nightmare all weekend. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that hugs were off the table - if anyone got sick now, it would throw filming off by weeks - but the fans weren’t happy, and frankly, neither was anyone else.

She stood up and waved wearily.

“Yup. On it. Two minutes okay?”

With a sigh, Shirts cracked her spine and headed for her target. Jared was goofing around, obviously, pretending to kick over Chris’s equipment and joking about something that happened in the panel that morning.

“Hey, hey, dude, focus for a second”, Shirts said, endangering herself by stepping right into his path. She could almost hear Jared screeching to a halt like a truck, and then he grinned down at her.

“What’s up Shirts?”, he asked.

“Last session of the day, you know the rules, no hugs, no touching, even if they do the big eyes thing, even if there’s a kid, you promised, let me drink my caffeine, thank you”, Shirts recited forcefully, snapping her fingers to keep Jared’s attention on her.

“Yeah I’ve got it, no touching, I know”, he nodded in reply, eyes already wandering over to the door where excited chatter and shuffling could be heard.

Satisfied, Shirts backed off and gave Chris the nod, and the session started. 

From her position in the corner, Shirts could keep half an eye on Jared and Chris while she dealt with her own work. The flash sale she had planned for the Supernatural finale was probably the biggest single event she’d ever done, and everything had to be perfect. Which is why she only caught what was happening as it was happening.

“JARED!”, Shirts yelled across the room.

With a guilty smile, Jared sprang back from the fan he’d just hugged, and waved apologetically. The fan looked panicked, but Chris ushered her out, which gave Shirts enough time to stride over and give Jared a piece of her mind.

“What did we talk about!? No hugging! Was she crying or something, what happened?”

Jared pulled his beanie down over his eyes sheepishly.

“No she uhh. She said this was her first ever con, and with show ending and all she didn’t know if she’d get the chance again. One hug, Shirts! It can’t do any harm”

Shirts rolled her eyes.

“And you’re meant to be the smart one! I swear, one more time and I’ll put you in a hazmat suit, see how you like that!”

Jared grinned at the thought, and then whirled away to grab the corner of a huge pair of moose antlers that a fan had brought to pose with. 

Shirts sighed - she’d given up on stopping him touching props hours ago - and went back to her spreadsheets. A few minutes passed, enough to let her mind settle back into the task, and then, inevitably, it happened again. This time she didn’t even bother shouting, just stood up and watched exasperated as Jared dropped his arms and the fan hurried off, flashing a smile at Shirts as she went.

Shirts took one last look at her beloved laptop, then slipped quietly out of the door. 

Ten minutes later, she was back, a plastic bag in hand and a satisfied smile on her face. Jared was about to learn that she didn’t make idle threats.

Jared clearly saw her coming, and gestured to Chris who turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw the bag. Shirts walked straight up to Jared, and brandished the bag.

“I told you! One more time!”, she said triumphantly, watching his face go from fake-scared to real-scared in an instant.

“A hazmat suit?! Shirts, cmon, I--”

Shirts shook her head and reached into the bag.

“Better than that. Hold out your hands….”

Chris started laughing as soon as he saw what was in the bag, and pretty soon half the volunteers in the room were gathered to watch Jared complain as Shirts got her revenge.

Her bag emptied, Shirts stood back to admire her handiwork. 

Jared’s hands were taped into a huge pair of skiing mittens. The tape was wrapped round the bottom of the mittens, and then directly onto his shirt cuffs, trapping him inside them. He looked so forlorn, like a giant toddler, that Shirts started to laugh.

“Hehehe-- I’ll uhh-- ahaha-- I’ll take them off after this session ends, okay? You just gotta stop hugging people dude!”

Jared held his giant mitts up in front of himself.

“How am I meant to get good photos now?!”, he complained, though Shirts could see he was trying to hold back a smile too.

“Hey, you’re number one on the call sheet. I’m sure you can come up with something!”

Shirts span and sauntered away as the doors to the hallway opened again, and the ripples of laughter started echoing as the first fan saw the mittens. With a grin, she sat back and put her feet up on the seats. Her work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these tweet threads https://twitter.com/Stands/status/1234837793840521218


End file.
